Everyone Has Their Faults
by Xanthe1
Summary: We all know how Jon has a bit of a control problem, so this is taking it a step further. Chappie 5!
1. Why?

Everyone Has Their Faults  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are Tam's, plot is partly inspired by the movies Enough and Sleeping With the Enemy.  
  
Thayet glided to the window seat and peeled back the heavy curtains, wincing at the blinding white of new snow and the pain in her hand. "Good morning dearest," she heard her husband's powerful voice echo around their bedroom. She had wanted to put carpets up on the walls to make it warmer, but Jon wanted to keep the walls bare. No, no, she told herself. We discussed it, and came to an agreement. Then again-stop! She argued with herself. It's not that important. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, almost squeezing the wind out of her. He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry about that." He used his gift to heal it, knitting bones together with cool blue magic. Thayet twisted in his grip and looked into the intense eyes of her king. She asked the question she had been asking for a week now. "Why?" King Jonathan just kissed her on the lips and walked out the door.  
  
Sorry this was so short, I just had the idea for a while and it was bugging me but I hadn't really had the story mapped out yet. Review, good people! 


	2. The really short, abrupt chappie

Everyone Has Their Faults- Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch 1  
  
It had started a week ago, after the war with Scanra started. They'd had to postpone Roald and Shinkokami's wedding until after it was over. They had yet to find a husband for Kalasin. It was late at night; Jon had just come back from a council meeting, thick stack of papers in hand. Thayet was sitting in the window seat reading in a book. "How'd it go?" she asked without looking up. "I hate this job sometimes," he muttered. "No breaks, no vacations." He banged his fist on a nearby desk, sending papers flying. Thayet's head snapped up. "Jon, are you okay?" He strode toward her and kissed her fiercely. "Jon-" he slapped her across the face. For a moment she was too shocked to do anything but stare out the window that her head had been forced to look at from the force of the slap. Then she felt herself being pulled up and hugged against him. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry." Then he released her and walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled and slightly afraid Thayet.  
  
  
  
A/N: K, that was really short and abrupt. It didn't really make a lot of sense, but oh well. My angst is always weird. I guess the idea is that Jon is really stressed out and it has nowhere to go. Or he feels like he has no control over what's happening in Tortall and he's taking it out on Thayet. Interpret it any way you want. Review, my babies! You can flame me if you tell me why it was such a piece of crap. 


	3. It gets worse

Everyone Has Their Faults - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Like my other angst story, I don't really know what I'm doing with this story. Review anyways. Flames are ok as long as you explain why it sux. Thoughts- '' This might get a little violent at the end. Note the rating.  
  
After Jon left, Thayet had lain down on their bed and tried to go to sleep. She kept seeing his eyes; they looked angry, but also panicked. She couldn't figure it out. 'Maybe it was just a moment of being out of control,' she thought. 'I'm sure he loves me.' But why would he slap you if he did? Another part of her mind countered. After a few minutes of arguing with herself, Thayet fell asleep hugging the pillow.  
  
Hours later, she felt someone crawling into bed beside her. Oh gods, she thought. Is he going to rape me now? Beat me up? Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her snugly against him. He kissed her once on the neck and said, "I love you." He said it with the same tone he had said it in countless times before, and Thayet knew nothing had changed. "I love you too."  
  
|A/N: Uhg, that last paragraph sucked. Oh well, I'll think of something better for it later.|  
  
The next morning, Thayet woke up to the blinding sun in her eyes. She looked around; Jon was nowhere to be seen. She got up and bathed and dressed, then ordered breakfast. As she was eating, she looked out the window seat and saw Jon riding hard out of the stables, spurring his horse incessantly. 'What is wrong with him?' She didn't have more time for musing, because she was called away by a knock on the door. She found Alanna standing there. "Good morning, Thayet. Do you know where Jon went? I have some bad news for him." "Oh, I just saw him riding into the forest." "Thanks." Thayet caught her arm. "Um, Alanna? Why don't you tell me the news and I'll tell him?" Alanna considered it. "Okay, if you want to. The message is that the Scanrans have sent 1,000 more troops into battle." "Okay. I'll tell him. Bye." And she shut the door.  
  
About an hour later Jon came back. He walked into the room to see Thayet nervously pacing the room, biting her nails. "Is there something wrong?" She looked up. "Um, well, hm. There is, ah, some bad news." "How bad?" he asked, stepping toward her. She backed up. "Scanrans-troops-they-" she took a breath. "The Scanrans have sent 1,000 more troops into battle." It was all she could do to keep from running into the bathroom and locking herself in. His fists clenched, his eyes took on that angry, panicked look again. "A thousand-gods!" he picked up a nearby stool and through it against the wall, where it splintered into small pieces. Thayet visibly flinched and backed up against the wall. Jon advanced on her, taking her by the shoulders and banging her against the wall. He brought back his fist behind his shoulder before he swung it into her jaw. Though she tried to stop them, Thayet felt hot tears course down her cheeks and drip down her chin, falling onto her nightgown. Jon put his finger to her cheek, catching a tear on it. He tasted it, then pushed her to the ground and left again.  
  
Wow this story is screwed. It looks like it's actually going to have a plot, though. Aren't you proud of me for putting out a longer chapter? Yes? Then review! I promise you'll eventually understand what's going on.  
  
Luv ya! 


	4. It stops

Everyone Has Their Faults - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: see Ch 1  
  
That night he came to her again and healed her jaw. He said he was sorry and that he loved her. And so it continued for five more days; during the day he beat her and at night he made it all better again. Thayet realized she couldn't live like this, but was too afraid to confront Jon. He didn't seem very stable lately. 'It might work, though. And it's surely not going to get worse than now.'  
  
|A/N: k, this might be a little confusing. From now on it's in the present tense, going back to the opening scene in the first chapter. Get it? Good.|  
  
She ran to the door and yanked it open. "Jon!" she called down the hall. He halted and slowly turned around. "What is it?" "Come here. I need to talk to you." Once he was at the door, Thayet carefully pulled him into the room with her good hand. His eyes were hard as he firmly shut the door. "I don't think there's anything to talk about." His voice was as commanding as ever, and she still felt intimidated by him. Thayet backed up a couple paces and kept her eyes glued to the floor. "It has to stop," she said. Her voice wavered, even with all the effort she put in to try to make it firm. She heard Jon sigh tensely. "I'm trying, Thayet." She should have been angry, but she loved him too much. "You're not trying hard enough, Jon," she replied gently. He sat down on the bed and beckoned to her. She came forward and sat on his lap. "It just can't happen anymore. It can't happen," she repeated. "It won't," he assured, stroking her cheek. "You're not going to get hurt anymore, my queen." She looked in his eyes and saw the love she had always seen and a newly added sincerity. He kissed her on both cheeks and got up. "I'm going to another council meeting now. When I get back, I promise I won't even touch you." She followed him to the door and chuckled. "You don't have to go that far," she said, and pecked him on the lips. "Have a good day, darling." He looked at her seriously. "You too, Thayet."  
  
M'kay, this is definitely *not* the end.  
  
Keita: Gark, Jon isn't supposed to be crazy! Narf! He's just- I dunno. It's hard to explain. But he's definitely not going to turn into some psycho rapist dude. Blah, you probably didn't mean it literally, but whatever, that's just paranoid me.  
  
P.S. Gark? narf? I sound like Garfield. Damn he is one sexy cat. Hee, see how twisted I am? Goddammit, I just watched the movie Baby Boy and they totally stole my plot! Grrr . . . But I'm gonna continue this anyways. Hehe. Now after hearing my rantings, if you would so kindly REVIEW, I would thank you very largely.  
  
You know you love me, ~Xanthette~ (my alternate personality. My evil side. Hehe, I feel like a bitch today.) 


	5. Happiness! aka corny lines and scary ran...

Everyone Has Their Faults- Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Hate these bitchy lil things!  
  
A/N: I warn you about the random thoughts at the bottom. DO NOT READ IT!  
  
That night was the first night they made love in a long time. Certain parts of it made Thayet realize that the problem wasn't completely solved, but she didn't care. It was good enough that he wasn't beating her up anymore. Later she realized that he hadn't said exactly what he should have. He had said, "You're not going to get hurt anymore, my queen," as if it was some distant problem, having nothing to do with him. He should have said, "*I'm* not going to hurt you anymore." Oh well. It didn't matter. If he started it again, well, he wasn't right now, and that's all that mattered to Thayet.  
  
She woke up to the feel of a hand stroking her back. She opened her eyes slowly and focused them on her husbands own sapphire ones. She saw love, guilt, but also a certain possessiveness. 'I guess I can live with that. But I wonder if it'll backfire. If it happened before without us having any problems before it, who says it won't happen again? But now that I've confronted him, won't he be more hesitant. All those times he hurt me were really just moments of not being able to take the stress. Gark. It doesn't matter. I don't want to push it. |A/N: I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I mean, I hate it when people do this in stories or books or movies or whatever and now I'm doing it myself. Oh well. Here goes. I'm actually going to skip time!| The next few weeks (Naaaaaaaaaaarrf!) were spent with no further assaults or even signs of them. Jonathan was as loving and protective as he had been in the happy days of their marriage. |Damn that's corny.| Thayet was sure everything was going to be honky-dory forever more. How wrong she was.  
  
Is it just me or have I heard that last line like a thousand times before. Oh well. Please spare me; I'm feeling uncreative right now. Some of you may be wondering what I mean by "Certain parts." Well you know what? Use your imagination. (*wink*).  
  
Keita: sorry bout last time we were chatting. My computer lost its connection to the internet. (Gark, Narf!) Hope you've been watching your Garfield.  
  
Um, duh. Review.  
  
You know you love me, ~Xanthie~ aka Bitchette, my friend came up with that a couple of days ago and I thought it was just perfect for short lil me.  
  
Random thoughts (I warn you not to read this): I just saw Two Towers! Eeep! And I get to see it twice again before break is done! How I love that short lil blue-eyed hobbit! Just wanna crush him.. Hehe, must control hormones. *laff.* And the bitchy trees! Gotta love them! My god, my friend was killing me with her elbow when Sam and My Exclusive Love Slave- er, I mean, Frodo, were talking about if they were going to be in stories and songs one day cuz I was cracking up so hard! It was seriously the funniest thing I've ever seen! Don't ask why I found it amusing. And then I was crying at another part. And then at one part when they were in the marsh place and MELS (Frodo) was awake at night and he seriously looked like he was jacking off. I swear, cuz he was like, almost putting the ring on his finger and he was all breathing hard and his eyes were like rolling in his head and stuff. Haha, I'm such a bitchette! Subjecting you po lil bebes to my hormonal rantings. Muahahahaha! I've gotta see Flipper! I mean, Elijah Wood (or Lije-Lije Baby to me) shirtless! I have a question. Why do hobbits have to wear shirts? Why? I guess so people like me don't randomly stand up in the middle of the movie and be like, "Take it off, Frodo!" Oh well. I think I've traumatized/annoyed enough people for tonight. Toodaloo! (I warned you not to read this! I better not get flamed for it!) 


End file.
